


Finally Found You

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally find Shaw, Root so badly wants to run to her and hug her and never let her go. Fluffy reunion one-shot. #RootAndShaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found You

When they finally find Shaw, Root so badly wants to run to her and hug her and never let her go. But if she does that then she'll compromise herself even further. Compromise her heart. So she opts for biting her lip so hard it draws blood and then smiles as she tastes the iron lacing her lips. Letting out a sigh of relief almost seems poetic in a way because as that breath leaves her lungs so does the weight that's been firmly placed on her shoulders for so many months. And the tiredness and pain and all the death finally catches up to her and as her vision goes blurry she realizes it's tears, like rain, pouring on a bittersweet type of day. 

Her steps falter and as that weight becomes less and less her body seems to feel it's been given permission to lay down and rest and she reaches a hand out towards Shaw, that smile never letting go. She feels the ground around her as a dark abyss closes in on her vision. The worried look of Shaw standing over her and she whispers, _Sameen_ , and she swears she hears her name on Shaw's lips. The same lips that kissed her before she knew what love was and never wanted to let it go. 

She's not sure if it's a dream or maybe she's half awake but she feel's herself being carried, gently, like a sleeping bride would in her lovers arms. Her hand fisting the shirt of the carrier, Shaw, small yet strong and somehow managing to carry her. Her protector. She wants to wiggle free from her grasp and be the one carrying Shaw, to hold her so gently for fear she might break, she only just got her back and she can't lose her again. Because if she does she'll surely lose herself completely. A fallen angel to her god. Root mumbles a few jumbled words that Shaw can't make out and smiles at the only audible word of, _Sweetie_.

When she wakes she feels so stiff like maybe she died and if this is heaven or hell that's fine by her because Shaw is with her. Half-lidded eyes look to Shaw who's fallen asleep with her head resting next to Root. Then as if resuming her reach to Shaw, knowing that if she's real then that's it, she's not going to hold back after this. Softly, slowly, her hand lands on Shaw's head and you could say she's almost petting her. Like Shaw would do to Bear. Although she's been gone for months and been through who knows what Sameen's hair seems to be the softest thing she's ever touched. She can feel the warmth radiate from her and the slow rise and fall as she breathes reassures her that Shaw is alive and real.

There's those uncontrollable tears again, all those tears she reserved for this moment. _Sameen_ , whimpers from her lips and she's shutting her eyes tight trying to get a grip on herself. Her god will not tell her what to do. Silence. She's shaking now, her hand falling back to bed. Hands are gripping her face so gently and reassuringly, a soothing voice telling her to open her eyes and look at her. Being one to never be able to deny Sameen Shaw anything she open's her eyes and blinks away tears and there she is. Her Sameen. An almost loving smile is perched on Shaw's lips, kind eyes staring down at her, she seems so different yet the same. Almost like the radio has been turned up on her feelings, finally. 

Then she's lowering her head till she's searing a kiss that seals the deal for Root. She's back to gripping her closely and she so badly wants to say those three words for the first time in her life but her mouth is otherwise preoccupied and she decides to show those three words in the passion she pushes into kissing Shaw back. And Shaw knows, she knows, she's always known. Because she felt it too. Somethings changed in them, colors are brighter, sounds are stronger, life seems beautiful. Compared to that monotone, black and white life they both used to live. This is love and now that they know it they never want to let it go. Root moves over as far as she can and Shaw climbs in next to her and Root wraps herself around Shaw. Her hand placed over Shaw's heart, a needed reminder that she's alive and here. And they fall asleep wrapped up in each other, the most peaceful sleep either has ever had since childhood. They may have won one more battle but the war is far from over and they have a lot to talk about in the morning but for now they're content just knowing that they can continue together, whatever together may mean for them now.


End file.
